


ivory, ivory

by mossbranches



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, i just wanted to play around with pretty words LOL, its just a really short poem but i had a lot of fun writing it, merumugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossbranches/pseuds/mossbranches
Summary: a short merumugi poem because i was in a mood. it’s not much but i hope you enjoy nonetheless! mostly in reference to the bird scene.





	ivory, ivory

ivory, ivory, closed eyes she sits.

hair of silk and clothes of burlap.

he places a hand upon the shoulder. trembling he feels but, what— what is to feel.

for this ivory, ivory woman. 

flaxen lashes open wide, and tears pour down from bloodshot eyes. 

looking up at a sullen figure— one who was learning with each second.

learning what beauty was,

and , what love, what care was.

he learned and he understood,

he understood that it was all for her.

this ivory, ivory woman.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe ill write more fan poetry in the future but idk, please let me know in the comments if you’d like!! thanks so much!!


End file.
